starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Spawning pool
The spawning pool is a core zerg structure. Overview The spawning pool is a pit of primordial ooze which contains the genetic makeup of the zergling,Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. and makes possible several zergling evolutions that increase their speed and attack rate. It likewise carries the genome bank for core colony organisms. A core feature of any hive cluster, the spawning pools are all modeled after the first spawning pool on Zerus, the pool of ooze where the very first zerg emerged and consumed essence to evolve.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Crucible (in English). 2013-03-12. The Dominion stresses that any marines that succeed in penetrating a zerg hive cluster should make the spawning pool a high-priority target, for if the zerg's ability to spawn zerglings is crippled, the Swarm's ability to spawn overwhelming numbers of units is crippled. The spawning pool uploads the DNA of the zerg queen for direct spawning, as well as the genetic codes necessary for drones to mutate into spine crawlers, spore crawlers, baneling nests, and roach warrens.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. Game Structure StarCraft |game=SC1 |image= SpawningPool_SC1_Game1.jpg|SC1 SpawningPool SCR Game1.png|SCR SpawningPool Cartooned Game1.JPG|Cartooned |imgsize= |race=Zerg |faction= |hp=750 |shield= |costmin=200 |costgas= |time=80 |req=Hatchery |hotkey=S |armor=1 |research=*Metabolic Boost *Adrenal Glands |ability= |evolvesfrom=Drone |structure=x |allows=* *Sunken colony *Hydralisk den *Lair }} The spawning pool gives larvae the ability to morph into s and the hatchery the ability to evolve into the lair. The spawning pool is also responsible for evolving the zergling with Metabolic Boost (faster movement) and Adrenal Glands (faster attack). Researched Upgrades Development The spawning pool used "chrysalis" as a placeholder name.Hidden Pics, Angelfire. Accessed on 2019-08-28. StarCraft II |image=SpawningPool_SC2_DevRend2.jpg |imgsize=200px |role= |baseunit= |race=Zerg |faction= |hp=1000 |shield= |energy= |type=*Biological *Structure |armortype=*Armored |supply= |costmin=200 |costgas= |time=46 30 (Co-op Missions) |req=Hatchery |hotkey=S |groundattack= |airattack= |armor=1 |range= |sight= |detect= |cooldown= |parent= |allows=* *Raptor (Campaign and Co-op Kerrigan) *Swarmling (Campaign and Co-op Zagara) *Spine crawler *Spore crawler *Bile launcher (Co-op Zagara) * *Swarm queen (Campaign only) *Roach warren *Baneling nest *Lair |produce= |research=See below |structure=x |ability= |cancel= |evolvesfrom=Drone |broodling=6 }} The spawning pool reappears in StarCraft II. Researched Upgrades Co-op Missions Kerrigan and Zagara can unlock further upgrades for zerglings at the spawning pool. Zagara also has bile launcher upgrades. Stetmann has access to the mecha spawning pool, allowing him to upgrade his mecha zerglings. Kerrigan Upgrades Zagara Upgrades Development The spawning pool was visually updated during the first pass of creating final artwork for StarCraft II. The main difference was artistic direction asking for a single large pool rather than the numerous smaller pools seen in the original game. The beating heart in the center was an afterthought to make the design more interesting. It was desired that the intestines have a more "veins pumping look" but the water obscured it too much for this to be implemented.2010, SC2: Zerg Spawning Pool Deviantart, accessed on 2012-12-09 The research to unlock the ability for zerglings to morph into banelings was once possessed by the spawning pool.2011, SC2: Zerg Baneling Nest. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-07-01 Variants *Mecha spawning pool (terran replicant) Trivia A spawning pool water park features as an attraction in the Blizzard World map in Overwatch. References Category:Swarm zerg breeds